The Power Of Dreams
by Parisian Angel
Summary: To the world he is an aloof bounty hunter, but to the one who got close, was he different? Trapped in the past and haunted by his demons, will Spike ever wake up in time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Takes off where Cowboy Bebop: The Movie ends.

Prologue.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
The girl was running like an athlete, fast and furious. Her footsteps echoed around them in the dark alley. She kept looking behind her shoulder, yet couldn't seem to see I there. I saw that she was scared. I look behind me to see if we were being followed; and we were. Two burly men were after the girl.  
  
Turning a corner she bumps into someone. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to escape. Kicking, spitting, screaming, scratching, nothing worked. The third burly man held her tight with ease.  
  
I found himself walking upto the man, and punched him in the face. He let the girl go who ran like the wind. Breathless from constantly running, she hid behind a wet stone wall for just a moment. I easily caught up with her. This girl was only tiny, coming upto my middle.

"Chikarazoe ware... Dake jijo kan chikarazoe ware..." She whimpers.

I was sure she was talking to me, as I am the only person here. Yet she can't seem to see me, which is confusing.

And she was off again. With every three yards she took when moving, I matched that with just two strides. The night was dark and it was cold. It was raining and she kept slipping, but even that didn't stop her. Her small figure was cloaked by lank, soggy clothing; she wore a short green skirt, the multiple layers badly frayed at the hems,a black t-shirt and big chunky boots. Long, stringy hair stuck to her face, thick long lashes framing those huge eyes. She looks so helpless, yet I know there is a fierce strength within her.  
  
How I know, is beyond me.  
  
All of a sudden, she screams. Her scream was pitched so high it should have woken the dead. A gun was fired, but it was not aimed at her. Rather, it was shot to stop her, and it worked. Sobbing, she forces herself to continue, to go on. But where can she go? A minute ago we were in a dark alley. Now we're in an open area, prime targets for those men who are trying to capture her.  
  
I turn to check if we are being followed. Thankfully they've gone. When I check on the girl, so is she. Now outside a dimly lit building, her muffled voice leads me to her. A burly man, a different one to before, is holding her, her short legs kicking helplessly. This time I can't move, I even lose my voice.  
  
He puts her down, only to hit her so hard across the face she falls over. Her cry pains me so much, yet I'm frozen. Another man pulls her up, gripping her thin arms with more force than is nessesary. Grabbing her by the throat, and  
lifting her off the ground, he takes her inside.  
  
Finally I can move, and rush in after her. From the open door, I hear women trying to lure men to bed, then charge them money. A brothel. They took a young girl to a brothel. Angry, I run inside but the thick smoke and smell of   
incence sting my eyes.  
  
Then when I can open my eyes again, I'm back in my room, aboard the Bebop. The steel grey walls, the same cupboard and bedside table. I always wake up at that point. Every dream I have, that same girl is there. Running, always running, always scared. Somtimes I can rescue her, but I can't seem to save her. Not once. It makes me so mad to be this useless.  
  
And I don't even know her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams. What do they mean exactly? They take you somewhere, then dump you to fend for yourself. They have no beginning, no ending, just the part in the middle. Things are unexplained and seem to happen for no reason. You travel, but the destination is not upto you. Things tend to be out of your control. Sometimes you feel peace. Othertimes you feel afraid, but what of?   
  
The ball went up, fell down and up again. A pair of brown eyes followed it in a lazy, careless manner. The Bebop was heading to Jupiter. The journey from Mars to Jupiter was a long one, and long journey's tortured bored souls. That was how he felt; bored. Even though he and Faye constantly bickered, like they always do, this time it was not enough to pass the time. Then there was her.  
  
Electra.  
  
The beautiful, exotic Electra. She almost kicked his ass, and he likes a woman who can fight. He thought he was getting somewhere with her, when they were in jail together.   
  
Because you can only keep the walls you build erect for so long, before something knocks them down. And when they do come down, it usually hurts more than the truth. He should know.  
  
Lighting a cigarette, Spike took a puff, casually blowing it out before moving his long legs to get up. He walked as though his body was on auto-pilot, to the main room, or 'living room' as Jet likes to call it. Reaching into the cardboard box, he placed the pot noodles on the table amd pulled the wire to heat it. Frowning at having to eat yet more carbohydrates, his handsome face resigned into acceptance. This was all they ate. Ever. Noodles.  
  
"Different flavours, different brands, but it's all just the same thing." He said in a low drawl.  
  
Faye surveyed Spike with curiosity; he has always been mysterious, unreadable and a lone wolf. Now it seems the wolf has found his calling, then lost it again.  
  
"So don't eat it then."  
  
"You're so original." Spike bit back sarcastically in a husky tone.  
  
Jet decided they should all take a break after that last bounty; Vincent. When they decided to take him on, they thought he was just another bounty, another cash injection. No one knew what would unfold, or how big it would become. Vincent is a lost cause, a man trying to find a reason for his existence, a purpose to his life, all without his memory. He could not remember his past, and so it was a near impossible task.  
  
Electra is part of his past, Spike gathered that much. Though to what level, is abit of a mystery. Spike thought he was getting close to the truth. He asked her if she loved Vincent; she said she'll never know. Then when they met, on the tower that night on Halloween, it seemed Electra got some answers to her questions.  
  
Spike could do with some answers to his own questions. He has this feeling, that he may never get them, like some of those situations in life which are just simply out of your grasp. The kind that make you feel like you're going insane. The kind which causes mental entropy to knock on your door.  
  
Julia. Why did it happen? He thought he knew, but maybe not. At the time it felt like love, now in retrospect, things are clearer. People say you never forget your first love. Like your first girlfriend or boyfriend, your first kiss, the first time...  
  
First. Spike remembers his first love so vividly. His initial taste of love, could be the reason why his world fell apart. He was sure of it. Even to this day, she still has a place in his heart. Clouding his vision and judgement when it came to the sensitive subject. The only woman he has ever truly loved. Her. Evie.   
  
"We interupt to bring you important news," Suddenly blared from the old tv, "The Intergalatic Science Laboratories, Missanyo, have reported that their current project has gone missing,"  
  
"Science project? More like guinea pig." Spike remarked in a bored tone.  
  
"Shhh!" Faye hissed. "It might be worth alot."  
  
"Aren't you a gifted mathmetician."  
  
"Piss off." Faye snapped.  
  
Having missed some important information about where the money for their next meal is coming from, they strain to hear the rest -- if there is any.  
  
"...it's so dangerous the ISPF have given this a Code Red, the highest security alert given to a news report on the spot in twenty years. My name is Lisa Aiko, and now back to the newsroom." The news reporter smiled serenly.  
  
"AAARRGH! Damn you SPIKE!" Faye threw her chopsticks at him but missed, and realising she had nothing to use to eat her noodles with, she nicks Spike's instead.  
  
Seeing as there was only abit left, Spike down's the rest in one. Ein looks on sadly.  
  
"Maybe next time Ein." He says to the dog, ruffling his head as he walks past.  
  
Plonking himself on a stool in the front cabin, Jet seizes the chance to play chess. He notices something is going off again. Jet makes the first move, and is suprised his comrade actually responded at all.   
  
"So what did I miss? Any new drama?" Jet said in a jokey voice.   
  
To Jet, it was quite entertaining when Faye and Spike argued.  
  
"Not much." Spike made a move. Jet made a clever move and took one of his pieces.  
  
"Just info about our next bounty." Spike added matter-of-factly.  
  
Ein had joined them and sat on the table next to the game. He whined a little and got some attention from Jet.  
  
"How many wulongs?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"80 million." Faye interupted, sauntering into the room.  
  
"And we don't know what the bounty is; man, woman, child, THING." Faye sounded irritated, shooting Spike a sharp look, who only yawned.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YA LISTEN THEN?!"   
  
Jet slammed both fists on the table, scaring Ein who scampered away. Spike casually got a cigarette and lit it, taking his time to smoke it. Faye was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool but her hands blew her cover; her fingers were twitching, a habit she has when she is nervous.   
  
Just when Jet was about to swoop in on Faye, Ed came bouncing in. Tomato was balanced on her head, and she was dancing around everyone.  
  
"Newy-lewy, newy-lewy, newy-lewy. Ahhhhh, aren't the sta-arz pretty pretty?"  
  
"Not now Ed." Jet said.  
  
"Is it about the science experiment on the news?" Faye asked Ed.  
  
"Ohhhhh, daaaaaattttt, er.... no, but I can check it on Tomato?"   
  
"Alright. Do a search on Missanyo Scientific Laboratories." Spike drawled, taking Jet's knight.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I've been called worse." Was Spike's cool reply.  
  
"Swim swim, the bubbles are pretty, bubbles so pretty, swim in the sea." Ed sang aloud.  
  
For the next few minutes, all you could hear was Ed singing. Jet was eager to win the chess game, while Spike couldn't care less but played it anyway. A bit of typing, a bit of singing, and the odd swearing from Jet as he lost yet another piece. Faye watched Ed every so often, checking her progress.  
  
"Ed, you're computer seems to be going abit slow today."  
  
"Tomato is working very hard already Faye-Faye. Done it! Look! Look!"   
  
They all gathered around Ed's computer, peering into the screen. An image was loading when it suddenly went black.  
  
"Huh? What just happened?"  
  
"Ed's puter broken!" Ed wailed.  
  
"Can you fix it kiddo?" Jet said.  
  
"Uh-huh, but it will take a whi-le." Ed sniffed, cradling the computer and taking it somewhere. Ein followed.  
  
Spike got up and left the room without a word, leaving Faye and Jet to wonder what to do next. Turning right, he flicked the light switch on. Taking the second left, he pressed the codes on the wall panel. The door opens and he enters the hanger. Climbing into his Swordfish, he fastens the hatch and prepares to take off.   
  
"Where do you think you're goin?!" Jet's voice crackled from the reciever.  
  
"Just going for a spin."  
  
"Why what's botherin you?"  
  
"I'll see you later Jet." Was Spike's cryptic reply.  
  
He switched off the reciever before Jet had a chance to get a last word in. Warming the engine, he waited for the gates to part, and allow him to enter space. W-OOSH! He was out, and cruised around the galaxy. They had temporarily docked in Orion's Belt, stopping for supplies. Sitting there, the floating Swordfish was pretty comfy. Gazing as far as the eye can see, Spike watched as shooting stars whizzed past him, and the Gates.  
  
Resting on the head rest, he lit a cigarette. Just as he was about the spark the lighter, when something floated by the front of the Swordfish. Pausing, Spike looked up, but saw nothing. Red embers burning the tobacco told him to take a puff. As he exhaled, the smoke formed a shapless cloud, as there was no gravity in space. With a long finger, Spike toyed with it, making it swirl and bend.   
  
Something white sailed across his line of vision. But when he looked around to find whatever it was, there was nothing unsual. Just dust, Gates, Saturn to his left, the Moon to his far left, the Bebop below him, and a space suite to his right...  
  
"A space suite huh? There might be something valuable in it."  
  
Putting it into first gear, the Swordfish was cruising towards it when it suddenly zoomed away. Spike realised what happened; a rogue space thief just ran off with it. Not one to be beaten, Spike pressed the turbo charge button. In nought--to four seconds the Swordfish went from 0 to 180 mph, completely outstripping the thief. Spike positioned himself to face the thief, who promptly started shaking and frantically looking about. The space suite was lodged between the thief, and his spaceped.   
  
Grinning, Spike then pressed the blue button. The laser cannon was warming up, and the thief must have seen the light because then he was sweating even more. Nobody steals from a bounty hunter.  
  
But then he grinned back, which made Spike curious to know why. The thief reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Black Drop. It's a nuclear bomb that causes a black hole to open if used.   
  
Spike saw the pin float away. The thief threw the Black Drop towards Spike, and shoved the space suite in the opposite direction before speeding away. Within seconds it exploded, creating a dimensional rip and sucking things in. He knew that if he went after it, he would risk his life.  
  
So what?  
  
Something is telling him it will be worth it. Pressing the Orange turbo button again, he zoomed towards the white space suite. Pressing the yellow button, some ropes shot out from the front of the Sword fish, and he controlled them to wrap around it. The black hole was getting stronger, and was beginning to draw the suite in. Spike felt some resistance as he tried to pull away, and pressed the red button to give extra power.  
  
SNAP! One of the ropes was torn apart by the force of the black hole. For some reason, Spike just HAD TO retreive this space suite.  
  
"SPIKE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" It was Faye on the receiver.  
  
"NO! STAY BACK!"  
  
"DON'T ARGUE SPIKE! JUST LET THAT THING GO WILL YA?!" This time it was Jet.  
  
"I CAN'T!"  
  
"YOU'LL GET SUCKED IN WITH IT!" Faye sounded concernd, "I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later the Hopper (Faye's mini space ship thing) appeared. It's robotic arms clipped onto one of the wings on the Swordfish. Secured, she began pulling them away.   
  
"It's too strong! Spike you have to let that damn thing go!"  
  
"SPIKE!" Jet tried to get to him too.  
  
(But I can't let it go...)  
  
"JET!"  
  
"Alright I'm coming to getcha!"  
  
The two metal ropes shot from the Bebop and coiled around the Hopper and the Swordfish, slowly reeling them in. Spike's heart beat faster; the other rope that is still secured on the space suite is curling, ready to rip.  
  
"Can't you move any quicker?!" Spike shouted to both of them.  
  
"NO, cause that thing is holding us back!"   
  
Eventually they made it; the space suite still tied to the Swordfish. The Bebop pulled away, and both space crafts landed in the closing chambers. Conveyor belts moved them to the air chambers, where the pilots got out. Faye marched straight up to Spike, jabbing a finger into his chest.  
  
"You almost got us killed!" She shrieked.  
  
"No shit."   
  
"Come again?" Faye ordered.  
  
"Shut it you two! Haven't you caused anough drama for one day already?!"   
  
Jet was angry. When he was like that, everyone coward from him except Spike. He was not afraid of anything. Sometimes they wondered if that lack of fear was the main cause of the majority of his scrapes. For the three years they have known him, they still don't know why he is so reckless.  
  
"A SPACE suite! Can Ed try fly?"  
  
They ran over to it; it was lying face down, behind the Swordfish. The condition seemed quite new, yet when they turned it over, the other side was seriously damaged, and the visor was so badly scratched nobody could tell if there is someone in it.  
  
"You're meaning to tell me, we risked our backsides for this?" Faye said with a tinge of irritaion, a classic sign her short temper was about to flare up.  
  
"Well, it better have some treasure we can sell."  
  
She reached to flip the visor, when Spike brushed her hand away with his.  
  
"I'll do it." Came the low pitch which was almost threatening.  
  
"JESUS!" Jet's voice boomed.  
  
"AH! Ooooooooooohhh, it's scary wary, scary wary! Ha -HA!"  
  
"What the fuck?!" Faye exclaimed.  
  
Inside the suite, was a young woman. There was something odd about her. Her skin looked soft and glowing, long lashes framing those closed eyes, and she had a cute nose to boot. Spike was about to touch her face to check she is real, when Jet batted it aside.  
  
"Wait! You don't even know if she's got any viruses!"  
  
"She hasn't."  
  
Faye quizzed him. "How do you know? You met her before?"   
  
Spike simply shrugged his broad shoulders. Ein came along and began sniffing, and gave them a bark to signal the all clear.  
  
"You sure sure, Einy?" Ed sang to the dog, who barked again.  
  
"Einy says she's safe."  
  
"Wanna take her to the living room then, cowboy?"   
  
Spike lit a cigarette, then held the young woman under the arms while Jet took her legs, and together they carried her to the living room, Faye Ed and Ein in tow. They laid her down gently on the yellow sofa, and they sat on the green one. Faye went off to her room. Ed went away somewhere to fix Tomato. Jet got two pots of noodles from a box, pulling the strings to heat them. Gives one to Spike, who ate slowly. Spike was just putting some into his mouth, when he paused.  
  
("Spiegel...")  
  
"Did you hear anything?"  
  
"Like thwhat?" Jet said with a mouthful.  
  
Spike shook his head. Must be tired.  
  
("Spiegel...")  
  
This time it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Convinced he needed sleep, he ate more quickly.  
  
("Spike Spiegel...")  
  
"Alright who's there?" He suddenly said, slightly annoyed and getting his gun.  
  
Gripping it with both hands for a better aim, he slowly looked around the room, poised and ready to shoot.  
  
Jet raised a brow.  
  
"What's the matter Spike? Ever since you got the space suite you've been acting weird. It's kinda creeping me out." He confessed.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette, when Ed skipped into the room and instantly began to shiver, rubbing her arms for warmth. She ran down the steps and jumped onto the sofa next to Spike, clinging to his arm. The embers died away, not even managing to light the tobacco.  
  
"Tis cold! Can we build snow men soon?" Her face lit up at the thought.  
  
"You need SNOW to build snow men, right now we don't even have - ice?..." Jet trailed off.  
  
Indeed it was getting seriously cold, because their breaths became white clouds of steam. One of the doors burst open.   
  
"Okay which one of you turned the hot water OFF for a joke?! HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!!! A-CHOOO!"  
  
Faye, wet from coming from the shower, was only wearing a bathrobe. They all watched, as ice framed the walls, decorated the banister and icicles formed on the ceiling. It gradully crept round the room, like someone really was decorating it.  
  
"Just like christmas." Spike commented.  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" Faye shouted, obviously scared.  
  
He turned to Faye. "What's there to be scared of? It's just ice."   
  
"Spiegel..."  
  
This time they all heard it, though where it came from was anyone's guess. The voice was definitely female, gentle and light as a whisper. It has been a very long time since any woman has called his name so softly, it made his knees go weak.   
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Spike called out to no one.  
  
"Do you think it's a demon or evil spirit?"  
  
"Jet don't scare me; I hate demons." Faye whimpered.  
  
"You know, they say that when it gets very cold, there could be a ghost present." Spike said.  
  
"I hate them too." Faye said.  
  
"The body..."   
  
Jumping over the green sofa, he dashed over to the yellow one and studied the young woman in the space suite; Spike couldn't see anything different. Curiosity got the better of him, and he touched her face. Her flesh was soft to the touch, and the strange thing is, she didn't feel cold despite the ice surrounding them.  
  
"She doesn't feel cold. Or warm" He stated.  
  
"Whaddaya mean by that? She's gotta be either one."   
  
Spike put Jet's hand on the woman's forehead, and it was then Jet knew what he meant. Faye leaned over to see and was confused.  
  
"So is she dead?"  
  
Jet puts a finger under her nose for signs of life. He gravely shook his head. Faye ran behind Spike, covering her mouth. Ed was looking at the woman upside down, tapping something into her computer.  
  
"I found it! Lookey!" Ed made everyone jump.   
  
"Missanyo Scientific Laboratories; the new science into genetics and cell reformation." Spike read in a low, bored tone.  
  
"Man, this is old news."  
  
"Awww," tap, tap, tap, tap tap tap tap, tap, "Wait! I foind mooooooooooooooore!!" Ed was moving her head like it was detached or something.  
  
"Ewww. Gross."  
  
"Don't look then."  
  
"Get stuffed Spike."  
  
The computer showed images of cells and operations, though what kind and for what purpose remains to be seen. While the gang read more about Missanyo, Ein went to find the tv remote and pressed the on button with his nose. The tv  
  
came to life and the news was on.  
  
"Nice one Ein, I forgot we missed it the FIRST time round." Faye threw daggers at Spike, who was not bothered by her at all.   
  
"We have another crucial news bulletin to anounnce; prior to the news earlier today of a missing science project by the scientific company Missanyo, where the 'project' has powerful psychic abilities but as a result of its isolation, has become schitzsophrenic. The company has issued this warning on this scale, because they say it is very dangerous, yet they refuse to give us any more information. We still don't know if the project is even human, or the circumstances surrounding its disappearance."  
  
"So do we run away or stay away form it?" Jet mused.  
  
"Crikey. What's so dangerous they can't even tell us, yet feel they had to warn us about?"  
  
"Bet there's a huge bounty for that head." Faye said as she heated a pot of chicken flavoured noodles.  
  
"All you ever think about is money." Spike grabbed a beef satay flavoured one.  
  
"We have just been informed of another one of Missanyo's projects,"  
  
They all stopped eating. Ed stopped typing to look too.  
  
"According to a middle aged man, who approached the ISPF after watching our news bulletin a few hours ago, says that around ten years ago Missanyo started a very classified project, one which broke the Kinaken Intergalactic Science Laws,"  
  
"Hm, must've been some experiment."   
  
Spike shoved his elbow at Jet him to tell him to be quiet. The Kinaken Intergalactic Science Laws, or KISL as it is known, is similiar to the ISPF. But the consequences are more severe. Break one of those laws, and its a straight life sentence. You get a trial, but so far nobody who has been trialed, was found not guilty.   
  
"The project was apparently a fourteen year old girl, with dark hair and striking blueish-grey eyes, petite, and was last seen wearing a white space suite..."  
  
Everyone slowly turned around, to look at the young woman lying on their yellow sofa. Then they slowly turned to look at each other, and then back to the news reporter.  
  
"The middle aged man, known only as Jim Appleton, claims they took the girl AGAINST HER WILL, to become their guinea pig for this experiment, and he ALSO claims that, he intervened to try and save her. But he will not tell us the girl's name, origins or if he succeeded in saving her. What is strangest of all, is that the ISPF failed to find anything on this Jim Appleton. But the ISPF promise to investigate to find out if these claims are true.  
  
I'm Fiona Skie, that is all for today, tune in for more news later this evening at eight pm. Goodbye."  
  
"Ed wanted to make snow men." Ed said in a sad voice.   
  
They all whizzed around and saw that all the ice had gone, and there was no trace of water to show it had even melted away. It just - vanished.  
  
"Why isn't that kid scared like the rest of us??" Faye stared at Ed, the weird.  
  
"Who says we are? Maybe it's just you Faye." Spike told her.  
  
"I'm not afraid to say I'm a little spooked."  
  
"Thank you Jet."  
  
Spike walked over to the young woman in the space suite. He thought she is rather cute. But what happened to her out there?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Electra."  
  
She saluted him upon arrival.  
  
"Sir, I've gathered all the information available on Missanyo and their work."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It seems they are doing more experiments than the KISL know of. One in particular is extremely classified. They show the KISL their work on genetics and cell reformation, but secretly they have also been conducting tests on a pair of teenagers."  
  
The man sat in his chair, drinking his coffee. Then he gets a cigar from his drawer, and lights it. He takes a few puffs, watching the clouds of smoke dance and create cicles. Then his beady eyes fall on Electra.  
  
"What kind of secret experiments?"  
  
"It was something to do with dreams and parapsycology. One of the them managed to escape, but no one knew what happened to them."  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
"I do not know sir."  
  
"Parapsycology..."   
  
"I do not know about that either, sir." She admitted.  
  
"You had better go find out then, Electra."   
  
A messenger rushes to his side, whispering something in his ear.  
  
"I'm told there is a very strong signal coming from Orion's Belt. These two might be linked. You are to investigate and you can choose your own team. You will be briefed about the mission at 20:00 hours. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Saluting, Electra left the room.   
  
(What if this takes me to Spike?) 


	3. The Veluna Rose

Thanks to Krys for telling me how to spell 'space suite'. My computer's under siege from viruses, and is causing all kinds of problems. Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Faye enquired, cigarette in hand.   
  
"How about we go to the nearest planet, and bury her? Give her a proper funeral?"  
  
They all looked at Jet, then at the young woman.   
  
"Bury her?" Spike repeated, as if the very idea disgusted him.  
  
She was not technically breathing, so obviously it means that she is dead, yet when you look at her, there seems to be this 'other-worldliness' about her appearence. Like she is just sleeping.  
  
"Yes, Spike, bury her, or do you have a thing for--"  
  
"That's _enough_ Faye." Jet warned.   
  
"Huh." Was all she said as she walked off.   
  
"Is she cryongenically frozen?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike touched her face again, but this time he felt a jolt of electricity. His hand shot away like it was an automatic reflex or something, as if he was a puppet being pulled by strings. It felt as though his action was not on his command.  
  
Jet studied his companion closely, trying to figure out how the cogs in his head worked. Spike always wore this expressionless mask, so nobody was able to tell what he was thinking or feeling, forever aloof. The only thing Jet could decifer, was that he never took his eyes off this dead person. Even when the others did.  
  
"Ed go see what Faye-Faye is up to. Me scared." Ed scrambled off after Faye.   
  
Ein timidly edged towards the body, sniffing. As he got closer, his ears would turn sharply in different directions like radars, his tail wagging madly. Then, when some tense seconds had passed, he barked loudly and continously.  
  
"Is she dangerous Ein?"  
  
The dog nodded several times, pushing at Jet's leg to emphasize it. Jet went behind Spike and began pushing him away, but he just danced round him.   
  
"The nearest planet to us right now, is Venus." Faye announced.  
  
All eyes were on Spike; since he recovered the body, he has been acting quite strangely. He reached for his fag packet, and yanked out a cigarette. Ed came bouncing back, and freaked when she realised she had landed on the corpse. He sat there, leaning against the green sofa smoking, watching the smoke rise and disappear.   
  
"So how long till we reach Venus?" Spike drawled quietly. 

-

-

-

"Get ready." Electra commanded her team.   
  
She had been briefed, to investigate and retrieve whatever it is that is giving off the strong signal. Watching her team dispatch for their latest mission, she gets ready herself. Guns, check. Backup, check. Intercoms enabled, check. Sanity - pass.  
  
It had been six months since Vincent's death. Everything which followed has passed in a blur; she was in a lot of shock. To find out the man you have feelings for was hell bent on destroying the world and does not even remember you, to put it bluntly, is really shit. She thought she could change the way his life was; from cold and loneliness to something better. To give him something he has never had in his short life -- love.  
  
Then she met Spike. Possibly the only man she has met to be in the same boat as her. To feel, the same things as her. They both loved someone, and were uncertain of how their other halves felt about them. This fragile connection could have become something more. It could have grown, blossomed into something beautiful. Work has prevented her from doing the normal things like grieving. To be honest, she feels guilty to even do that, because of the fear of forgetting Vincent if she does so. Her colleagues, who have become good friends, tell her it is okay to not want to grieve. But in the military world, emotions must come second to the job at hand. No questions asked.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Electra gathered herself. Her team were waiting for her command to go.   
  
"Are you okay Lieutenant?" Asked Jenny, the scientist.  
  
Jenny is a sweet, friendly girl who cares a lot for her colleagues. Recently she got engaged to Steve, the red-haired scientist who had asked Electra to go on a date with him last year, during the race to stop the nanomachines. Last year -- Vincent. It was not her fault for reminding Electra of him. The girl has a natural ability to spot anyone who's feeling down.  
  
"Yes, thank you Jenny." Electra smiled.  
  
Jenny smiled back, beaming with happiness and hope for the future. At least some people can be happy.   
  
"Alright, let's move in!"   
  
On Electra's command, the team of soldiers, scientists, forensic experts and mechanics departed from the Blue Whale IV, a huge ship built with a bigger version of a racer engine. It's capacity can hold enough an en suite room for everyone there, plus more. The doors opened, and each pair flew off into space in a Green Zeus, a small streamlined ship with a turbo engine designed to fly at 200mph and faster.  
  
Being a Lieutenant, Electra was on her own. Within seconds a huge space trawler came into view, and she tapped the screen for more information.  
  
- Vessel type : Space trawler 306.  
- Power: 18' 000 gsml.  
- Weight: 20' 000 tones.  
- Max Speed: 45 mph  
- Weapons: Basic laser cannons.  
- Defenses: None.  
  
- Number of people on board : 6. 1 dead.  
  
"One dead?"   
  
She pressed some buttons to connect to her Kernal's intercom. His face appeared on a mini screen below the information screen.   
  
"Sir, I have information about a space trawler we have encountered; it seems the signal is coming from there, but I have also got a reading there is one death."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Tell me when you have something concrete."  
  
"Sir, my computer should only be able to detect living people. But it shows more than that. I think the signal and the dead person are linked somehow-"  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous Electra. Get on with the mission at once."  
  
Burning with anger, she swallowed her anger and put her personal issues aside. That might be why she is acting irrationally, anyway. She was becoming emotional. Emotions can get you killed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The screen went off. She was leading everyone towards the space trawler. Electra spoke to them all.  
  
"I do not want to see any hesitations; this ship is armed with only basic laser cannons, which will not pose a threat to us. Does everyone understand the nature of this mission?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant!" They all chorused.  
  
"Good. Follow my lead."  
  
The plan, is to fly towards them, behind a Mercury for cover. If Electra was in charge, she would have taken Earth up on their peace proposal, and they would now be using their invisibility technology. But the King of Mars is a very stubborn man, and refused the offer. It would make this mission so much easier, instead of wasting time hiding from view to stay undetected.  
  
Three minutes later, they were hovering beneath the space trawler. Four mechanics were working overtime, quitely drilling, cutting, and taking away parts of this vessel so they can enter. It was a tense time, especially as someone from inside this space trawler could be leaving, and would spot them instantly. Half an hour later, one of the mechanics gave Electra the thumbs up.  
  
She ordered the soldiers to stand behind her, and around the others to protect them. Electra looked over her shoulder; they all nodded to say they are ready. Staring at the blank, black hole in the metal frame, she held her laser gun steady.  
  
Then she stepped inside, followed by her team, into the Bebop.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So do you think it was a spirit?" Jet asked.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Definitely. I say we should get a priest in here." Faye was still getting goosebumps.  
  
"I think it was her," Spike looks over to the dead young woman. "I guess she just wanted to be heard."  
  
**POOF!**  
  
Small puffs of cloud appeared in the middle of the ceiling, and a single peach coloured rose, half in bloom, with red tipped petals drifted from the ceiling. It was falling slowly, gradually descending. It landed on the table, and Spike picked it up. He put it to his nose, smelling the sweet scent. As he smelt the perfume, he closed his eyes and his senses began to go numb. This took him back so many years.  
  
_It was her eleventh birthday. She was the prettiest, sweetest, most caring girl in the neuighbourhood. Her family were planning a big birthday party for her, but he wanted to make her feel special. So he went to El Rosa's, the florist store in town. They were the best in the city.   
  
"Ey it's the young man!"   
  
The friendly store owner boomed to the boy.  
  
"Let me guess; you want to buy something special for bonita?" His wife, Rosa, beamed at the fourteen year old.  
  
Sometimes, this couple from Pluto felt more like his parents than just people he knew. He cherished them, just like he cherished her.  
  
"I have just the thing for you."   
  
Rosa came from behind the counter, and took her time to pick the reddest, biggest, sweetest bunch of roses.  
  
"Thank you..." The boy said timidly.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I want a colour to relfect her; she's this little bright spark in life, with a love for making people laugh. They're nice, but I want some that are unique."  
  
The couple smiled at each other knowingly. Then they smiled at the boy warmly.  
  
"Well," Tonio began, "We have just got a new delivery, and have ordered a new variety of roses."  
  
He disappeared behind the store, and came back with a single rose; it had peach coloured petals, and each petal was tipped with a slick of virbrant red, the stem a light green.  
  
"It tis a combination of the Luna Rose, and the famous Venus Love. The grower mixed the pollen together, to create this little beauty. Smell it; it's scent will haunt you for days."  
  
The boy did smell it; and Tonio was right. The scent made him feel so alive, so happy. This is perfect for her.  
  
"Can I buy a huge bunch?"  
  
Tonio looked regretful. "Sorry kiddo, this is the only one they sent us. But since you are such a good boy, you can have it for free."  
  
"Are you sure?" _

_  
_  
"Spike...the Bebop calling Spike..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Yo Spike! You gone deaf or somethin?! I've called you five times already!"  
  
"What?" He drawled.  
  
When Spike opened his eyes, he possessed that dopey, dreamy expression only love-struck couples have. Faye inspected her friend closely, and he did not seem to notice she was there in front of him. Ed also put her face really close to his, a bit too close for comfort for everyone else, but even this failed to make Spike respond. Jet scratched his semi-bald bead.  
  
"Is he on drugs?"  
  
"Yes, but it's the legal kind...if you know what I mean." Faye told Jet.  
  
Ed climbed onto Spike, studying the peach rose he held in his hand. For some bizarre reason, she opened her mouth and was about to eat it when -- click. A large gun was pointing to her head. Now there was a serious look to Spike's brown eyes. A seriousness which was also a warning of things to come. Ed backed away, shutting her mouth as she did so. Spike lowered his gun, putting it back in his inside jacket pocket.  
  
He stared at them each in turn, stolidly. This rose, its strong power stayed with him, for so long and through so much, to bring happier memories to his tortured soul. So what if it is in the past, it is not like he has anything to live for in the future. Inside, a part of him had died long, long ago and the only girl who can revive it, is also gone. At least, that is what he has always believed, yet hoped it was not true.  
  
"She adores this kind of flower; the Veluna Rose. A cross between the Luna Rose from the Moon, which has the most beautiful, lingering scent, and the Venus Love, famed for its stunning colour." Spike spoke softly, quietly, huskily, hypnotisingly.   
  
The way he spoke took Faye's breath away. Jet blinked in disbelief. Ed did not get it. Ein wagged his tail.  
  
"If you can speak like that, Spike, then why in the hell are you still single?"  
  
"Why indeed." Spike said to himself.  
  
Twirling the Veluna Rose in his long fingers, it enchanted his imagination and stirred something from within.  
  
Buuuu-uuuuuuuu-uuuuuung.  
  
Immediately they all stood up, hands on guns, ears alert and eyes sharp.  
  
"Did you guys hear that too?"  
  
"Yes, but where is it coming from?"   
  
Spike said nothing. Carefully, he tucked the flower in his jacket fastenings, making sure it was secured. Calmly, he got a cigarette and lit it, letting it dangle from his thin lips. He gave one to Faye, who shot him an angry look.  
  
"How can you smoke when we might have intruders?!"  
  
"I don't see why that should stop us enjoying a cigarette." Spike answered coolly.  
  
"Ein, where are they coming from?"  
  
"WooF!"  
  
"Are you Dr.Do little now Jet?" Spike said humourously.  
  
"Ein says everywhere." Ed understood Ein abit more than the others.  
  
They stood back to back, each covering a wall and a half. Ed and Ein stood in the centre, protected. Spike's gaze fell on the young woman, and he felt a pang of guilt for not protecting her also. But she is dead, or so he keeps telling himself. Then why is it bothering him so much?  
  
TWUNG! THUD - THUD- THUD - THUD- THUD- THUD.  
  
Silence. Nobody muttered a word as the stood holding their guns, ready for whatever it is. The only sound was their own breathing, and the occassional echoes which came from somewhere within the Bebop. Who were they being ambushed by? What, were they being ambushed by? In these deep recesses of space, it might not even be human. The bounty hunters kept their eyes peeled, their heads turning at the slightest of noises.  
  
"WOOF!"   
  
**BANG!**  
  
All the hatch doors flung open with such speed it was a suprise they did not come off at the hinges. People wearing khaki came streaming into the living room, carrying guns and wearing helmuts. Then some others followed but they wore different clothing; white suits, carrying suite cases, and then there was one in blue.  
  
The gang were out numbered, fifty to three. The person in blue must be the leader. They raised a hand, and signalled for the people in white to move forward. Walking around them, they edged towards the dead young woman. Spike was also about to move towards her, but then more than a dozen 'clicks' told him to stay put. The gang watched, as they opened the suite cases. The one in blue took off their helmut.  
  
"Electra?" Spike said in suprise.  
  
"Do not move, and we will be done shortly."   
  
_It's her alright; then this must be the Mars Army. What do they want?_ Spike thought.  
  
"Lieutenant! The strong signal is coming from _her_,"   
  
Spike figured he must be a scientist, since he moved while holding a thing which was beeping, pointing it at the dead young woman. He also figured this must be a team of soldiers and scientists, at least.  
  
"But she's _dead!_"   
  
"Are you sure Jenny?"  
  
"I'm positive Lieutenant."  
  
Electra turned up her collar and spoke into it.  
  
"Sir, we have found the source of the signal."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's coming from a corpse." Electra said in a flat tone.  
  
"Well, looks like you were right. Bring her back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Electra's brows knitted together; why does the Kernal want a corpse? And since when has she become so questioning? Her team were waiting for eagerly awaiting a reponse. She nodded for them to go ahead. Matt was about to haul the body over his shoulder when Elektra told him to stop.  
  
"Electra; try using the Lava Cannon." Her Kernal added.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She faces her team. "Use the Lava Cannon. Type in level seven, nine mega volts, two ghz, dial two."  
  
The cowboys were lost. They watched, as this weapon was heating up, orange whisps of light flying in all directions. Then it became intensly bright.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Spike suddenly shouted.  
  
"The more you know, the shorter you're life will be." She reminded him of her mantra.  
  
Her eyes fell on the flower which was knestling safely in the fastenings of his jacket. For some reason it tugged at her heart inside. Why?   
  
"Is that a Veluna Rose?"  
  
"The one and only, and rarest of them all." His expression changed so dramatically it stunned Electra.  
  
"Lieutenant its ready!" Jenny informed her.  
  
All eyes were now on the Lava Cannon, which is pointing directly at the heart of the corpse. The weapon flashed in different colours in its count down. Red, Amber, Green...  
  
P-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The vibration boomed so violently everyone wobbled on their feet. The body was still lying there. Electra commanded them to repeat the process; this time there was a gasp, a deep intake of air as the previously dead person came back to life. She gulped in air so quickly they feared she might become dizzy. Disoriented, the young woman looked around her as she was helped to her feet by the scientists; when she and Spike made eye contact, he thought he would die right there and then.  
  
Her eyes...it was as if they had re-awakened something inside of him, like a bird taking flight. Both began to flutter in a frenzy, beating faster and faster, stronger and stronger, until it was air born. Spike clutched his chest; his heart was beating so fast it was beginning to hurt. He was stunned, because since that day, he was convinced that he was dead inside.  
  
The young woman carried on studying her surroundings, oblivious Spike was in pain, wondering where she was and why she was there. Jenny informed Elcktra the signal has now become stronger and more regular. Electra in turn told her Kernal of what just happened.   
  
"Ok, let's move out!"  
  
Spike patiently waited until the soldiers had put their guns down, before blocking Electra's path. His stern gaze was equalled by her cold stare.   
  
"Just where are you taking her?"   
  
"I don't have to answer to you, Spike Spiegel."  
  
"My head..." The young woman said.  
  
One of the soldiers picked her up, and was carrying her up the stairs. Moving in single file, the rest of Electra's team were preparing to leave. Faye pointed her gun at Electra.  
  
"I want you to pay for the repairs, you bitch."  
  
**BANG!**  
  
Spike had shoved her gun in another direction so it did not hit Electra. Faye was so pissed off. She stared at him, demanding to know why he saved this woman's ass, and he stared back to tell her to leave it. Jet was wary of what is going on. The woman in question did not even look at Spike as she walked past him. Faye could not believe he just saved Electra's backside, the ungrateful cow.  
  
"Spikey I think she's waving to you. **Ha-HA! HA HA-He-HE! BYE BYE!" **Ed sang, smiling as always.  
  
Whizzing round, Spike saw the young woman extending her arm, as if she was trying to reach him. Her eyes were now half open, bleary and almost delirious.  
  
"Uh-urgh...." Was all she could muster.  
  
"WAIT SPIKE!"  
  
"FUCK OFF JET!!"  
  
He flung his arm out of Jet's grasp, determined to follow the Mars army when this time, it was Electra who blocked his path. Neither said a word. He watched them leave, convinced he had been hallucinating. She left the room, and the soldier carrying the young woman was just behind her. Just as they were about to walk through the doorway, he heard something which forced him to wake up.  
  
"Spiegelly!" The young woman shouted from far along the corridor.  
  
That voice... those eyes...of course! Spike ran after her, through one of the hatch doors and through the many holes the Mars Army have made in the walls. Turning left, tripping and darting right into the next corridor, he could not run fast enough. Stopping at the oxygen chambers, his heart sank like a stone as he saw them jump into their Green Zeus's in the next chamber, fleeing into space. In just two seconds, they became nothing more than bright dots in the distance.  
  
Spike sank to his knees and punched the ground so hard, his knuckles began to bleed. He looked up and saw nothing except empty space, and stars. His little bright star, was taken away from him for the second time.  
  
The first time, was bad enough. But now it was happening again. Although, he now as the means and power to rescue her. This much gave him a glimmer of hope. His mind was racing to come up with a plan, a stratagey.  
  
The others caught up with Spike, and were left speechless. Faye cautiously approached him, unsure of what he was going through. She lifted his chin, to see unshed tears being held back, forced back. She embraced him, and he fell into her, letting her comfort him.   
  
He suddenly broke away and stood up, staring out into empty space again through the window. Jet tapped his shoulder, and the two men clapped hands as if to arm wrestle; a man's silent sign of sympathy. Glancing down, Spike saw Ed was clinging to his leg, apparently to comfort him. He ruffled her messy flame hair.  
  
To be honest, he has put them through some weird shit today. Since the Mars Army are involved, he thought they would try to persuade him it was not worth it. This is clearly something much bigger than they can probably handle, which is similar to the case with Vincent. They assumed he would just give them another cash injection, but what they had failed to account for, is the emotional ties it would entail. What if this turns out to be the same? What if it is so dangerous, that all their nine lives wil be used up? Would it be worth it?   
  
"We're here if you need us." Faye offered.  
  
He gave them a crooked, lopsided smile to thank them, though it did not reach his eyes. A sadness filled his deep brown eyes, a phantom of the past residing in his umber orbs. Jet, Faye and Ed were speechless when he looked at them; they had never seen him display emotion of any kind before.   
  
He has finally found the girl he was always been inlove with. Now that he has found her again, he has to rescue her. He just _has to_. Spike turned back to face outer space, determind to do what is right. No, determind to do what he _has_ to do.   
  
Because only one person ever called him Spiegelly.


End file.
